


Spectators

by Arkanna



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 22:19:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11518647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arkanna/pseuds/Arkanna
Summary: We join this showdown already in progress.





	Spectators

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Xiaolin Showdown or any of its characters.

Jack was laughing. No, he wasn't just laughing, tears were streaming down his face and he was gasping for air from his seat on the ground.

“Spicer, what are you doing?” Chase asked materializing from some shadows deep amongst the trees.

Normally his sudden appearance would have Jack screaming in terror, but he was just not that scary at the moment. Chase noted Jack was trying to get himself under control so he patiently waited.

“ . . . can't help it . . . “ he gasped, “the monks . . . Wuya . . ”

Chase arched a brow and glanced up at the scene frowning. A very large boulder was rolling across the field. Wuya and Kimiko were running ahead of it while the other monks were trying to keep up.

“What is going on?”

Jack shook his head, down to snickers, “I don't know. The monks and Wuya were already here when I arrived. I don't even know what Shen Gong Wu they're fighting over but . . .” he descended into a short bout of laughter.

Chase folded his arms and waited patiently for Jack to calm once more.

“It's just . . . Murphy!” he suddenly snorted—loudly. Jack clamped his hands over his mouth staring up at the warlord, tears still streaming from his eyes in glee.

“This Murphy you explained to me?” Chase questioned.

Jack only nodded, not trusting himself not to snort again. The warlord turned his attention back to the field and studied the showdown carefully. After a few moments, he found himself dropping elegantly to sit near Jack, a very small smile twitching his lips.

“What exactly is going on?” he asked as Wuya went flying across the field. This would not have been entirely strange but she had been returned to her body and no longer had her powers—flying was not something she should be able to do.

“See that half a mountain sitting in the middle of the field?”

“You mean the large round boulder?”

Jack nodded, “Yeah. I think the idea is to get it to move and then crash into the goal way over there,” he pointed in the opposite direction.

Chase blinked at that, “Whose idea was this showdown?”

“I have no idea,” Jack snickered again, “it was already started when I arrived.”

The monks had gotten the boulder to start moving once more, but unfortunately it rolled the wrong way and almost crushed Raimundo.

“ . . . _Die Tücke des Objekts_ . . .” Jack snorted as the boulder suddenly reversed course and almost squished the Dragon of Wind again.

“What?” Chase asked, he understood the German but not exactly the sentiment.

“The perverseness of inanimate objects,” Jack started, thinking slowly, then shrugged, “Inanimate objects are out to get us.”

“Ah, like your Jack-bot?” the warlord snickered slightly at that.

“Yes” Jack groused with a slight whine.

The boulder, seeming to defy all logic, suddenly reversed course again and started rolling after Wuya, still heading in the wrong direction. The monks ran after it yelling at each other.

“Oh! Oh!” Jack exclaimed, “The first law of infernal dynamics!”

“What is that?” Chase asked, not realizing how much he had started to enjoy himself. The boulder swung around at the last second and a dazed Kimiko found herself suddenly sitting on the sidelines.

“Did that just . . . “

“Yes, yes it did,” Chase chuckled, highly amused. The Dragon of Fire had stopped the boulder's progress the hard way, albeit unintentionally. It was now twice as far away from the target as it had been.

“The second law of infernal dynamics!” Jack had a giggling fit at that.

“What is . . . infernal dynamics?” Chase asked still chuckling at the Dragon of Fire who was carefully inspecting herself to see if she was still in one piece, it was a very large stone after all.

Jack thought a moment, getting his giggling under control, “It's like Murphy's law but a parody of physics. Newton . . .”

“Spicer!” Chase warned, giving the boy a look.

“Ah, the first law, an object in motion will be going the wrong way. The second, an object at rest will be in the wrong place,” Jack snorted as the monks tried to get the boulder moving again. It had stopped in a small depression in the field—the only depression in the field.

“And three, it's not impossible to move the object in the right direction or put it in the right place, but more trouble than it's worth.”

Jack descended once more into giggles and snorts as Wuya put her shoulder to the rock alongside the monks and heaved it out of the hole. It started rolling only to spin around and chase after Clay.

“Why are they not using their elemental powers?” Chase asked trying to hide his own wicked smile at the monk's terror.

“I don't think they can. No one has used any Wu either,” Jack snorted then gave up and brayed like a donkey at the Dragon of Earth screaming like a little girl—for once, it wasn't Jack.

Recovering from her shock, Kimiko started yelling at the other monks. They were shooting her dirty looks whenever they could, but the rock seemed intent on smashing them all flat.

“There it is, there it is!” Jack exclaimed falling over to laugh bonelessly in the grass.

“There what is?” the warlord asked, arching a brow and giving Jack an amused stare. He didn't know which was more entertaining, the monks, or Jack laughing at the monks.

“For every action . . “ Jack began.

“ . . . there is an equal and opposite reaction,” Chase finished. “I am aware of that particular aspect of physics.”

“No, no, no!” Jack giggled some more, sitting up and wiping tears from his eyes. “It's another parody. For every action, there is an equal and opposite criticism!” he snorted again as Kimiko continued to yell _advice_ to the other monks and point out exactly what they were doing wrong. 

Between Jack's antics and the monk's shrieks of terror whenever the great rock suddenly changed direction, Chase's control finally broke and he snorted at precisely the same instant Wuya, with a rather indignant squawk, was flattened along with Raimundo and Omi, their expressions priceless. The boulder really did seem to have it in for them as it had gone out of its way to roll UPHILL just to squish them. Clay won simply by being the last man standing.

“I am too young to die!” Omi wailed, appearing next to Kimiko. He jumped up, patting himself, trying to reassure himself that he was, indeed, still alive.

The Dragon of Wind lay shivering where he reappeared, his eyes huge, shocked.

Wuya materialized in a flash of light snarling, though she did wobble a little, and glared at Clay. He was holding the Shen Gong Wu and looked just as stunned as the rest of them.

The monks finally noticed the gales of laughter drifting across the field as it returned to its former appearance and glanced around. Chase was on his feet and standing calmly, hands clasped behind his back, before they could register anything out of the ordinary. He was far enough away that none of them noticed he was trembling slightly. Jack, on the other hand, was lying flat on the ground having a fit. He was laughing so hard he couldn't breathe.

“Chase Young,” Omi began.

“Save it,” the warlord growled holding up his hand. “Spicer!” he snarled, stepping closer to the boy and lifting him by the front of his collar, “you are coming with me, NOW!” Heylin magic crackled around them as they disappeared.

“Ooo, I wonder what Jack did this time?” Kimiko asked, watching Wuya stomp off into the forest a bit dazed and angry at loosing the showdown.

“I don't know, but I wouldn't want to be in his shoes right now,” Dojo chuckled, the monks climbing onto his back.

“I hope we see him again,” Omi remarked, staring worriedly at the place where Jack had been only a few moments before.

 

Far away in a mountaintop fortress, a large group of warriors turned cats wondered what had gotten into their master as both he and Jack Spicer, of all people, were currently lying on the floor next to his throne laughing themselves silly.

 


End file.
